Francine's Christmas Carol
by MasterGT-R
Summary: Note: We Do own the rights to the Samurai Pizza Cats. This SPC story is done by me, MasterGT-R known as Romero Anchovy on the EE forums and Merigirl. This one is about our favorite money loving Pizza Cat, Francine. Just in time for the Holidays so Enjoy!
1. Ebenezer Francine

Francine's Christmas Carol

By: Romero Anchovy, and Polly Girl

Chapter 1: Ebenezer Francine

Narrator: It's Christmas time in Little Tokyo. And all of the citizens are already in the spirit of giving.

Mama and junior where standing outside decoration a tree.

Junior: Merry Christmas Mama! Do you think Santa will come again?

Mama: Merry Christmas son. Hopefully so I sent him my wish list 3 months ago.

Narrator: Ah yes, Christmas a time to spend with the love ones. Let's see how it's going at the pizza cat. I'm sure they are all in the giving spirit.

Francine was standing behind the cash register.

Francine: Giving Spirit! Bah-Humbug!

Narrator: Looks like someone here hasn't gotten into the mood yet.

Francine: Yeah, All this non-sense just so that people can go out and spend there hard earned money on something that friends won't even appreciate! But I can't be all up set at least I'm able to raise the prices for the "holiday" season.

Narrator: Well I guess with every cloud there's a sliver lining.

Francine: I much rather stay here and count my hard earned money.

Speedy, Polly, and Guido where in the back of the kitchen.

Guido: So you what do you guys have planned for Christmas bonus?

Speedy: Nothing really, Polly and me are going up to Mount Kouge. (Is that how it's spelt?) Polly's family and mine are going to relax up there for a while. What about you Guido?

Guido: Not much, my little cousin is sick and he needs an operation, so I'm hoping that my check can help. That's the reason why I've been working over time so much.

Polly: Wow, Guido. How old is he?

Guido: About seven.

Francine walked into the kitchen with her nose buried deep into her golden calculator.

Guido walked up to her to see about getting his paycheck.

Guido: Hi…Francine…Merry Christmas!

Francine: Bah Humbug! I'm sure all you want is your paycheck and to have the day off, huh?

Guido nodded his head.

Francine: fine, here.

She handed them all an envelope with there names on it.

Guido was the first to open his and when he took a look at it he had a look of utter surprise.

Speedy: So is it enough?

Guido dropped the envelope as Francine started to walk towards her office.

Guido: There's not even enough to ride the bus.

Francine: And don't make any plans for tomorrow expect to come to work early, with smiles!

Polly: What? Work tomorrow? But we have plans! It's Christmas!

Francine: I know what day it will be tomorrow! It's going to be a busy day! And all three of you lackeys could use the work.

Speedy: Lackeys? We have to save Little Tokyo on what seems like a daily basis, and all we ask is for one day out of the year.

Francine: We'll excuse me, Speedy, but I'm the one that's in charge of the Pizza Parlor, and managing the money. How do you think I made it onto Little Tokyo's top 100 riches kittens before I was 18? I'll tell you…hard work. Your work reflects your pay. So that's how I decided to pay you.

Guido: But I've been working just about every day for the whole month!

Francine: Yeah, just about. Now get back to work!

Francine left the kitchen and headed into her office and closed the door with a loud thud.

Speedy and Polly looked at Guido as he just stood in the middle of the kitchen like a statue

Speedy: Guido? Are you okay?

Guido: I…I'm fine…I have deliveries to make.

Guido quickly left the kitchen and went outside.

Speedy: What's up with Francine lately?

Polly: I think that ever since Bucky dumped her, Francine has been burying herself in her work.

Francine was in her room behind a desk that seemed too big for the little kitten, counting money.

Francine: Christmas is nothing but a joke! I much rather count my money. Let's see 1…2…3…

Francine was cut off by some Christmas carolers that where outside her window.

Francine: What now?

Francine walked over to the window and opened to see that the Rescue team was the ones singing out side.

Rescue team in unison: Merry Christmas, Francine!

Francine: Bah-Humbug! I suppose you all want to something to drink?

General Catton: That would be awfully nice, Fran!

Francine disappeared behind the window for a quick second and then came back to the window with a bucket.

Francine: He you go!

Francine dumped the bucket, which had cold water on in it all over the Rescue team.

Rescue team: Hey! That's Cold!

Francine: Now keep it down! Some of us have work to do!

Francine closed the window on the soaking wet Rescue team.

Bat Cat: What's gotten into Fran?

Meowzma: I'm all cold and wet!

General Catton: Me too buddy! Let's go back to my place to dry off!

Spritz: I thought that was a little refreshing!

Bat Cat: You spend too much time with water, Spritz!

Guido came back soon after the wet rescue team left. In side the parlor Speedy, was filled with anger, and stormed into the backroom to calm down. Guido also feeling upset followed him.

Guido: Man, I can't believe this!

Speedy: YOU can't?! There go all my Christmas plans right out the window!

Guido: I know, you and Polly can't go into the mountains...

Speedy: More than that! (Sighs) Guido...I don't know if I told you what I planned to give Polly for Christmas…

Guido: What? I won't tell.

Speedy (takes out blue velvet box and opens it to reveal ring): Good thing I didn't wrap it yet.

Guido (looks at ring and whistles): Whoa! Speedo…isn't that...

Speedy: Yeah, it is. (Sighs again) I was gonna propose to her on Christmas Day, right on the top of the mountain in front of our families.

Guido: Wow, that's real romantic!

Speedy: Yeah...but it's all off now!

Guido: Ya know, my family is throwing a Christmas Party in the hospital lobby for my cousin.

Speedy: Oh yeah... how is your cousin?

Guido: They say he's doing better. He's able to wheel himself around the room...but if a new kidney isn't found soon...(Speedy takes his hand gently.) Anyway, the family is giving him Christmas in the lobby...why don't ya bring Polly? It's not much, but you can propose right in front of the tree?

Speedy: Can we really?

Guido: Sure. We'll probably go there very late, though, knowing Fran.

Speedy: Probably close to 9...or even 10! Pretty short Christmas! Is it me, or is she acting like her old business partner, Jessica Morley used to act before she died?

Guido: Glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that.


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2: an old friend

Narrator: After a long day it was finally time to close at the Pizza Cat.

Speedy walked over to talk to Polly: You think Guido is going to be okay, Kitten?

Polly looked over at Guido who was looking out of the window at the snow that was falling.

Polly: I don't know. He probably needs some time.

Speedy: Poor Guido, I knew how he took care of his cousin, send him money and all.

Francine finally done counting her money came out.

Polly decided to walk over to try to talk to Francine.

Polly: don't you think that Guido deserves something for his hard work? He is trying hard to save money for his sick cousin. I don't think that he'll last much longer with out the operation Guido's family is saving for.

Francine with her nose in her calculator: As far as I'm conserved, that little brat can die.

Polly was surprised to here Francine say that: Why would you say something that heartless?

Francine raised her head up from her calculator: That kid dying means that there will be more money, and a surplus.

Polly: Is that all you can think about is money?

Francine: Is there anything else?

Polly: What about friends, family and love?

Francine: I don't have time for that anymore. Now go. It's time for you and the others to punch out. Don't think I'm paying overtime either.

Polly: You know Francine, You might not have time for others but there are still others that care about you.

Before Polly left she handed Francine a little package.

Francine: Whatever, just be sure not to damage anything on your way out,

Guido, Speedy and Polly decided to spend the night away from the Pizza cat. They all met outside of the Pizza Cat.

Speedy: So are you going to head over To Princess Vi's Christmas party? Everyone in Little Tokyo is going to be there.

Narrator: Hey I wasn't invited!!

Speedy: Don't worry you can come with us!

Narrator: Thanks!

Guido: No I think I'll go and spend some time with my little cousin.

Speedy and Polly watched as Guido started trekking through the snow with his umbrella towards the hospital.

Speedy: I wish we could do something for Guido.

Polly holding Speedy's hand: Me too, but I'm sure Guido's family can do something.

Polly, and Speedy headed towards the Palace where Princess Vi was holding her Christmas party. They decided to take the long way around and go through the Little Tokyo Park. Speedy, and Polly walked close together holding hands as they looked at the beautiful scenery.

Polly: Isn't this just the most beautiful sight you've ever seen, Speedy?

Speedy: I can only think of one thing that's better.

Polly was puzzled by his answer: What is that?

Speedy: Looking at you Ms. Ester.

Polly blushed as Speedy leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Speedy and Polly continued to walk down the snow path toward the Christmas Eve Party. Speedy puts his arm around her.

Speedy: We might have to leave early, Kitten, if Fran is gonna open tomorrow at regular time.

Polly (sighing): I know. God, what's with her? Nobody is gonna order a pizza on Christmas! Other businesses were closed, she'll have no one to do business with!

Speedy (drawing her close): I know, and knowing her she'll have us work until really late. (Sighs) I'm sorry it's not gonna be such a great Christmas this year. I know how much ya wanted to go to the mountains.

Polly (Leans against him): That's OK, Speedy. I got my boyfriend here, and tomorrow night we can sit by the fire after Guido's Christmas party and drink Hot Cocoa. That's all the Christmas I could want.

Speedy (kisses her tenderly): Well, Merry Christmas Eve anyway, Pumpkin. I love you.

Polly: I love you, Pussycat. Merry Christmas Eve.

Inside of the Pizza Cat Francine was looking at the package.

Francine: It's probably nothing.

Francine set the package down and walked away from it.

Francine: I think I'll count my money again.

Francine walked back into her office, and started a fire in her fireplace.

Francine: I never thought I'd get to use this thing.

She sat in front of the Roaring Fire and suddenly her eyes glanced up at a photo that she had hanging on top of the fireplace. She took it down to get a better look.

It was a picture of Francine, and another cat that looked just like her only her hair was black.

Francine: Jessica, you where the only real friend I had, we made a lot of money together. You where almost as rich as me…Almost!

Francine started to count her money again. She was up to 8,094,524.34 when she heard the clatter of what seemed to sound like chains.

Francine: What did Guido forget to turn off now?

Francine decided to go into the kitchen to take a look, but when she got there she saw that everything was put away and nothing was left on. Francine went back into her office, and locked the door.

Francine: Now where was I? 8,094,524.35…

The sound of Chains rattling sounded like it was coming from out her door.

Francine now scared: Wh-who's there?

Voice: Francine…Francine…Francine I've come to warn you!!!

Francine was scared: Who are you?

Then instantly in front of her face appeared a kitten that looked similar to Francine, only her hair was black. Francine backed up in fear as the ghost comes toward her. She's dressed in a blindingly white kimono...laden down with heavy chains.

Francine: W...who are you?!

Ghost: Ask me who I WAS.

Francine: OK, OK, who were you?

Ghost: In life I was your old business partner: Jessica Morley.

Francine (giving her a closer look): Oh my God Jess, is that really you? God, before you died in that car crash I always knew you had natural beauty, but now I can really see it.

Jessica: Do you believe?

Francine: Sure, right. Please. As far as I know you're just a dream I'm having right now in front of this fireplace. (JESSICA starts moaning as loud as she can, obviously in a lot of pain. Francine puts her hand over her ears) OK, OK, I believe, I believe!!

Jessica: Francine Manx, DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?!

Francine: I do, I do, I must. Ghost, why do you haunt me?!

Jessica: To warn you, Francine. Learn from me! I am condemned to walk this Earth forever, witnessing what I could have shared and turned to happiness. I wear chains I made in life. I made it link-by-link and yard-by-yard of my own free will when I ignored the poor and suffering and dedicated my every waking moment to being a greedy, self-centered jerk!! You wear such a chain yourself!

Francine: I..I do?! (Looks around)

Jessica: You cannot see it yourself, but I can...and it grows bigger and heavier each day. I have come to warn you that you have a chance of making it disappear.

Francine: Thank you, Jess. You always were a friend to me!

Jessica: Tonight, you will be haunted by three Spirits.

Francine: HAUNTED?!

Jessica: Without these visits you cannot hope to escape this fate yourself (indicates her chains) Expect the first one tonight when the bell tolls one. Look to see me no more. Remember me, Francine Manx. Remember me! (Slowly goes to window, which flies open. She goes slowly to window) Remember me. (Looks back sadly.) Remember me. (Flies out window and disappears Francine, in fright, puts out fire and runs to bed, throwing covers over her)


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

Chapter 3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

After about three hours Francine was still hiding under her covers. She poked her head out to take a look around her room, and saw that it was dark and empty.

Francine (giving a sigh of relief): I was probably just dreaming the whole thing. What a weird dream. I'm sure it was probably that left over Anchovy and sausage pizza I had. I'd better get ready for bed.

Francine got her PJ's and quickly went into her private bathroom to change. When she came out she saw that the clock was close to ringing one.

Francine: It's almost time!

Francine shook her head.

Francine: calm down Fran, it was just a dream.

Francine started to walk back towards her bed, but came to a stop when she heard the bell on her clock ring. Francine scared jumped into her bed and covered her head with her covers.

The window in her room opened up and let in a cold rush of air. Francine peeked out her blanket to a ghost that looked like Lucille float into the room. She wore a long white and red dress that seemed to float across the floor.

Francine: Go away Spirit!

Spirit: I am the ghost of Christmas Past, Francine Manx! Come with me, we are going to take a trip into your past.

Francine: I don't wanna go! And besides don't you need some sort of car from the 1980's to do that?

Past: No, Now come with me!

The Spirit extended her hand from her long white dress. Francine know that the Spirit probably wasn't going to leave took it's hand and got out of bed. Following the Spirit to the open window.

Spirit: Hold on tight!

Francine: your not going to do what I think you are…Yikes!!

Without warning the Spirit jumped out the window and pulled Francine along with it.

Spirit: You can open your eyes, Francine Manx.

Francine: We're not falling?

Spirit: No, we are going back to a Christmas in the past.

Francine looked down and saw little Tokyo beneath her. She was amazed at how beautiful the city looked when it was snow covered, but before she had time to fully appreciate the view the Spirit led her to building.

Outside the Building was decorated in lights. Francine could here music and laughter, so she walked up to a window to get a better look. The Spirit followed her.

Francine: This can't be! It's the opening of our first Pizza Cat! I must have been fourteen when this place opened.

Spirit: And a whole lot nicer.

Francine pressed her face against the glass to get a better look at everyone that was inside.

Then she spotted a kitten that was sitting at a table by her self.

Francine pointing to that kitten: That's me! I was just starting as a junior accountant!

Spirit: Yes, You where, and it looked like someone was interested in you.

Inside the Pizza Cat young Francine was sitting at a table by herself watching all the others have fun and dancing. Young Francine looked like she was depressed until a tall looking cat dressed in purple came over to talk to her.

Francine standing outside: Cosmo?

Cosmo pulled up a seat and sat next to young Francine: What's wrong, Coin?

: Oh nothing, Cosmo. It's just that I don't know how to dance.

Cosmo: Is that all, Coin?

Cosmo grabbed Young Francine by the hand and took her to where everyone else was dancing.

: Stop It Cosmo! I don't know how to dance!

Cosmo with a grin on his face: Don't worry my little Coin, I'll teach you.

Cosmo took her other hand and proceeded to teach her how to dance. (Maybe you can chose the music and do this scene)

After Young Francine and Cosmo where done dancing Cosmo and young Francine went out side where Francine and the Spirit are. Cosmo picked up young Francine, and twirled her around.

Cosmo: I swear Coin, you're the most beautiful Kitten I've ever laid eyes on. Won't you take a walk with me?

Young Francine looked lovingly into Cosmos eyes.

Y. Francine: Sure, Cosmo.

Francine and the Spirit followed Cosmo and young Francine as they took a walk to the Mount Kouge look out point.

Francine: I don't remember this remember this.

Spirit: keep watching Francine Manx.

Cosmo and young Francine sat on a park bench that looked out over Little Tokyo.

Cosmo: I wanted to tell you that I've finished my training and Big Al has decided to send me over to New York. We'll be together, it'll be a new experience.

Young Francine: I…I…

Francine watched as Young Francine was trying to make her choice.

Francine: I remember now…

Cosmo: Please, Coin you're my world.

Cosmo tried to grab young Francine's hand, but she pulled away

Young Francine: Give me some time to think about this…

Cosmo: But, Coin…

Young Francine: I have work to do. Give me sometime.

The Spirit grabbed Francine's hand again.

Francine: Where are we going now?

Spirit: I have one more thing to show you.

And in a flash Francine found herself back at her office in the Pizza Cat. Francine was surprised to see herself sitting behind a desk counting money.

Francine: Why did you bring me here?

Spirit: To show you the moment when you lost your love for Cosmo and found another love.

Francine: Bucky?

Spirit: No.

An older looking Cosmo walked into her office holding some luggage.

Cosmo: I've waited for months now, Coin, and Big Al said that I have to go New York now or they will replace me. So I've come to see if you're ready to come with me?

Francine continued to look down at her money: No! I have Checks to balance and all this Money isn't going to accumulate itself, you know.

Cosmo: Is that you all you care about Coin? What about us?

Francine at desk: Go! I'm busy!

Spirit: And that's when Cosmo realized that your love for him was replaced with another love.

Francine looked out the window and watched Cosmo walk away: Please Spirit. Take me home, I can't take anymore of these bad memories.

Spirit: But Francine Manx, you where the one to make these memories.

Francine blacked out for a moment, and when she came too she realized that she was in her bed.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Chapter 4: the Spirit of Christmas Present.

Francine sat up in her bed, wiping off sweat and tears from her face.

Francine (whispering): Why was I so foolish?! Why, why?!

A bright light then shines down upon her, blinding her. She opens her eyes hesitantly to find the SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT- bearing a striking resemblance to Speedy, only in a handsome tux- sitting on top of a pile of presents and food

Francine rubbing her eyes to get a better look: Speedy?

Spirit: Nope. I'm the Spirit of Christmas Present. Is your heart still unmoved by what you saw tonight?

Francine: Look, it's too late for me, why don't you go redeem some on else and let me keep Christmas in my own way?

Spirit: We shouldn't just celebrate Christmas one day, but celebrate it in our hearts 365 days a year. You've chosen not to celebrate it at all. So you're gonna come with me, to the Christmas about to be, and se it celebrated in the hearts of Cats of goodwill.

The Spirit reaches out with his right hand towards Francine while holding some food with the other.

Spirit: Take my hand.

Francine grabs his hand and soon Francine sees they are inside a huge hospital lobby.

Francine (looks around): Where are we?

Spirit: We're outside the Holy Name Hospital.

Francine and the Spirit Look at a small 7 year old kitten in a wheelchair rolling himself toward 2 other Cats- one that strongly resembles Guido- his cousin Mario, his wife Sango, and their son, Tim.

Spirit: That's Guido's little cousin, Tim, his brother Mario's son.

Tim: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.

Mario (sharply turns): Timmy! Wow, you rolled yourself all the way our here by yourself tonight! You're getting stronger every day!

Francine turns around to see Guido enter, followed by Speedy and Polly, holding a bunch of packages.

Tim: Uncle Guido!

Guido (embracing Tim): Timmy!! How are ya doing?

Tim: I'm doing all right, Uncle Guido. How about you?

Guido: I'm just great! You feeling tired at all, Bug Guy?

Tim: It's Christmas, Uncle Guido! Who's tired tonight?

Guido: You're right, Big Guy!

Speedy and Polly walk up to Timmy with big bags behind them

Tim: Uncle Speedy! Aunt Polly!

Tim gives speedy and Polly a big hug.

Polly: Merry Christmas! It looks like you have so many gifts that Santa left some of them at the Pizza Parlor!

Polly reaches into one of the bags and begins to unload the bag of gifts.

Sango: And guess what? The turkey is almost ready...the people in the cafeteria are making a special Holiday Pudding!

Tim: Oh boy...Holiday pudding!! Holiday pudding…

Tim suddenly gets a coughing fit. Sango immediately runs to aid him.

Sango (rubbing Tim's back): Son...you've gotten too excited. You need to rest for a moment...rest...that's it.

Francine: Spirit...what's wrong with that cute little kid?

Spirit: Much, I'm afraid. He's getting weaker with every day. Come; let's visit a few hours from now. Francine takes his hand.

Next scene is Tim opening his presents eagerly while Speedy and Polly slow dance to 'White Christmas' in front of the tree.

Sango and Guido where sitting at a table watching Polly and Speedy dance.

Sango: Check it out.

Indicates Speedy and Polly dancing.

Guido: Yeah. Ya know...I haven't always been nice to them...but I'm glad they found each other.

Sango: Me too, they're good together. Ya know, I do appreciate what you all do for Timmy. He's so lucky to have you three.

Guido: Yeah…well...we love him to death...we'd do anything for him.

Francine and the spirit watched as everyone gets together and are all sitting at the brightly decorated table. Guido stands up and taps his glass.

Guido: An apple juice toast. To Mario and Sango, for throwing a kicking Christmas Party!

Speedy: Hear, Hear!

All clink glasses together.

Polly: Yeah, isn't this great? Everyone who was invited came.

Guido: Well, almost everyone. Fran's not here.

Sango: Maybe she's at home- polishing her broomstick.

Francine turns to head towards the door, but the Spirit pulls her back into the room.

Guido: Well, even though she's not here, I'd like to raise a toast. To Fran!

Sango: I am not raising a toast to her, I wish the stingy little witch were here, I'd give her a big piece of my mind to feast upon...and I bet she'd choke on it!

Mario: Honey, Timmy...Christmas Day!

Sango: It would only be on Christmas Day that I'd drink to the health of such an unfair workaholic as Francine Manx! Look, we're having dinner at 9 tonight; it's almost time for Timmy to go to bed! All cause you, his own cousin, had to work so late!

Polly: Ya know, Sango, maybe Guido is right. Maybe we should forgive and forget, just once. Just...Christmas.

Sango: Well, I'll drink for your sake and for the day. (Raises her glass.) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Speedy: To Fran.

All (clink glasses): To Fran.

Francine: Wow...they were kind to me and rank a toast to my happiness even though I make their lives miserable.

Timmy then starts to cough badly again and Sango runs to his side.

Sango (trying to get Tim's coughing under control): Timmy...Honey...OK, OK, you've gotten too excited. Now, it's time for bed...

Timmy: But...

Sango: No buts. Now, you need your rest...come on

Sango wheels him out of the room slowly. Timmy waves to everyone.

Francine: Spirit, tell me...will Timmy live?

Spirit: I see a vacant chair in the corner, and an empty wheelchair. If these shadows remain unchanged, I'm afraid this will be his last Christmas.

Francine (horrified): Oh no. Spirit...

Spirit: But why do you care? Wasn't it you that said, "I hope that brat dies?"

Francine with tears in her eyes: I…I did say that…

Spirit: My job here is done, but there is still one more Spirit that will come to visit you, Francine Manx.


	5. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

Chapter 5: The Spirit of Christmas Future

Francine awoke once again to find herself back in her room. She got out of her bed and walked towards the window. She kept thinking about Timmy…

Francine: I didn't know Guido's cousin was so sick…and even though I was mean to them they still wished me well…

Francine was interrupted by here clock. The Bell rang again.

Francine: what time is it?

Francine turned on a light and started to walk over towards the clock, but when she got to the middle of the room the lights turned off and the window violently opened. A cold gust of wind entered the room.

Francine: Wh-What's going on?

Francine was knocked to the ground by another gust of wind, and from outside of the window a tall dark figure game into the room. Francine looked at the dark figure that loomed over her and noticed that she could not see its face.

Francine: Ar-are you the Spirit of Christmas future?

Spirit:…

Francine: Can't you speak?

The Spirit reached out its hand and Francine noticed that it was nothing but a bone.

Francine: What happened to your hand?

Spirit:…

Even though the Spirit didn't speak Francine knew the drill and reached out and grabs its hand.

Francine found herself outside of her pizza cat but the building look rundown.

Francine surprised: What happened to my restaurant?

Francine heard what sounded line glass breaking from inside the shop and she ran in to see what was going on. When she got to her room she found some ninja crows going through her stuff.

Francine: Hey! That's my stuff put it back!

Francine tried to grab one of the ninja crows but her hand went right through him.

Francine: What?

Ninja Crow 1: Can you believe that someone so young had so much money?

Ninja Crow 2: No way, I just can't believe that she had so much expensive stuff; all of the other bedrooms in this place did have as much stuff as this.

Francine watched as Nina Crow 1 went into her desk and took out a golden calculator.

Francine: That's my prized possession! But that back!

Francine Tried grabbing the Ninja Crow again, but her hand just went right through him.

Ninja Crow 1 holding up the calculator: How much do you think I could get for this?

Ninja Crow 2: I don't know but it sure looks expensive!

Fran: Spirit, what's going on? What are they doing ?!

Spirit waves hands, and scene changes to inside bank, where 2 well dressed Cats are talking.

Cat #1: No, no, I don't know too much about it either way. I only know she's dead.

Cat #2: When did she get hit by that car?

Cat #1: Last night, I believe.

Cat #2: Well, I don't know or care too much how it happened or why she's gone…I'd just like to know what's going to happen to all that money she left behind.

Cat #1: More than likely they'll leave it to the Parlor. No one gave it to me, that's for sure.

Cat #2: Well, it's more than likely gonna be a cheap funeral. Can't think of a single soul who'll go to it.

Cat #1: I wouldn't mind going… if lunch is provided. But I must be fed, or I stay home.

Francine watched as they left.

Fran: I know those guys. Those are rich businessmen. Who were they talking about? (Looks at bench, and a clock above it) Strange...it's around 10. I usually come and sit here under the clock. I should be here at this time of day...but I'm not! (Looks scared) I'm not!

The Spirit raises its hand, and now they are in very cheap looking Pawn Shop. Crows enter with bags. Old toucan- JOE- comes out

Crow #1: Well, well, good day to you.

Crow #2: Ain't it, though? Couldn't be better, considering, didn't expect to see ya here.

Crow #1: So, who goes first?

Crow #2: After you, I'm sure.

JOE: So…back from the House of Morning, I see (looks at the bags each crow has) and with such treasures! (Laughs) So, neither one are strangers...all come with mementos! Come into the parlor. Come into the parlor. (All go into the crowded, dusty parlor and sit in mismatched chairs) So, what do you have to remember her by?

Crow #1: Enough, Joe. (Looks around) Well, why are we looking like we have something to be afraid of, huh? Not like she can't hurt us. Whose gonna profit from this? Not someone who's dead. If she had cared about this stuff when she was alive, why wasn't she more gracious? If she was there might have been someone in the hospital with her when she died. It's not a sin. Open the bundle. (JOE does so) Shoes, blankets, and jewelry: gold earrings, brooch, and bracelets- 2 silver. Curtains, tablecloths, silverware.

Joe: 80 yen, and I wouldn't give ya a penny more!

Crow #2: Now open mine! (Joe does) Ha, Kimonos, and blankets!

Joe: Blankets? Ya mean ya took it...with her laying there?

Joe reaches inside Crow #2 bag and grabs very expensive looking shirt

Crow #2: and you can look and look through that, you won't find a stitch out of place. Best one she had. They'd have wasted it if not for me!

Joe: Oh, really?

Crow #2: They would have buried her in it! But I took it before they could!

Joe: Ya know how to make a bundle!

Crow #1: It's poetic justice! She frightened everyone away while alive...and now profits us when she's dead!!

Francine stood near Joe as they all laughed.

Fran turns to Spirit: Now I get it. If I don't change, I'll end up like this poor woman who died. Oh, Spirit, please let me see some happiness. Where are Timmy, Guido, Speedy, and Polly?

The Spirit extended it hand to Francine, and in a flash they where back at Holy Name Hospital.

The Spirit guided Francine towards an open room, and found that Guido was sitting down in front of an empty wheelchair crying.

Speedy And Polly also entered the room.

Speedy: Are you all right their buddy?

Guido silently crying:…He…he was…the reason I kept going.

Polly: What do you mean Guido?

Guido: The only reason why I kept on fighting to protect Little Tokyo. At least you both have each other, but now there's nothing left for me. I'm sorry guys but I…quit.

Speedy: What? You can't quit we're a team!

Guido: I…just… can't do it anymore…Speedy.

Francine watched Guido rise up from his chair and walk out of the room.

Francine: Then tell me Spirit does that mean that Timmy is…

The Spirit extended its skeleton hand again and took Francine to a hill in the middle of a graveyard.

The Spirit pointed to the only two tombstones on top of the hill. Francine saw them and went over to take a closer look. She was taken back by what the first tombstone read.

Francine reading the tombstone: Timothy "Timmy" Anchovy. 2002-2009…

Francine started to cry when she read the first one, but the Spirit pointed towards the second one, and what Francine saw gave her the fright of her life.

Francine reading the other one: Fr... Fra…Francine Manx! 1977-2009.

Francine: This is my tombstone? But…But…this can't be!

The Spirit Turned to start to walk away, but Francine stopped it.

Francine pleading: I did die alone, didn't I? I had so much talent, and I wasted it all. And for what? I was never happy...I was just mean and horrible! Spirit, I'm not the girl I was! Please! I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson now. Please Spirit please take me back so that I can do good again. I was a fool to put money over my friends. They've stayed by me no matter what, and now it's my turn to help them!

The Spirit extended it hand again and Francine took it with hopes of being able to change the future.


	6. A New Christmas Day

Chapter 6: A New Christmas Day

The morning cam and the Bell on Francine's clock went off in Francine's room and she quickly shot out of bed. And saw that the sun was rising.

Francine: I'm Alive? What Day is it?

Francine rushed over to the window and opened it looking to ask someone what day it was. She was glad to see That Junior was in his normal standing place in front of the emporium.

Francine: You There!

Junior looked around to see who called out. Then he saw it was Francine.

Junior: Me? Are you going to pour cold water on me like you did to the rescue team?

Francine: No! I just want to know, what day it is today?

Junior a little puzzled: You don't know it's Christmas?

Francine: Really? So I haven't missed it!

Francine started to turn to leave the window but another question popped into her mind to ask Junior: Hey, Junior where is your mom?

Junior: She wanted to get an early start by getting in line for the day after Christmas sales, on Christmas.

Francine closed the window and Started to get dressed to go outside.

Francine: I know what I'll do I'll lock up the shop and put up a note so that they'll leave, and then I'll surprise them at the hospital!!

Francine grabbed her coat and was about to leave when she saw the package that Polly left for her on the counter.

Francine picked it up and read the note attached to it: "Although it might not be much here is something that we all hope you'll like. From your friends, Speedy, Guido, and Polly."

Francine opened up the package and tears started to come to her eyes.

Francine: It's a case for my calculator! They must have spent a lot on it.

Francine quickly grabbed some stuff together and left the Parlor heading towards Holy Name Hospital.

A few moments afterward Speedy, Polly, and Guido, arrived at the entrance.

Speedy pulling on the door: What's going on here? I can't get in!

Guido: Let me try, Speedy.

Speedy moved aside and Guido tried to open the door, but he had no luck.

Speedy: I don't get it…Why is the place closed when Francine wanted us here early?

Guido: I wonder if she's okay…

Polly looked at the door and found a note on it.

Polly: Hey guys the note on this door says to come down to the hospital, quick.

Concerned for their friend they all rushed to the hospital to see what happened.

They arrived at the hospital to see that Francine was waiting in the lobby. She looked like she was upset.

Speedy, Polly, and Guido: Are you okay?

Francine in an angered tone: I'm fine. Guido, Take me to see your cousin. I have an announcement to make and I want him to here it.

Guido at first didn't know what to make of Francine but he led her up to where Timmy was.

Guido: Uh...here he is Francine, what is this all about, anyways?

Francine ignored him and walked over to Timmy.

Timmy: Merry Christmas, lady!

Francine: Ba-hum bug!

Timmy: What's wrong with you lady?

Francine: The names Francine, and it's just that Santa came last night and dropped off this bag of presents for some kid that I don't even know.

Timmy: What's the kid's name?

Francine: Well when I looked at the all of the boxes they all where labeled to someone by the name of Timmy.

Timmy: My name is Timmy.

Francine tried to hide a smile but it wasn't working: Then these are for you then.

She reached into her bag and pulled out some gifts and gave them to Timmy.

Timmy quickly unwrapped the biggest present first, and let out a loud yell that could be heard though out the hospital. Mario and Sango quickly rushed into the room to see what was wrong.

Mario: Timmy? Are You Okay?

Timmy: YEAH I'm fine! Miss Francine said that Santa left some presents at her place and look! It's A Samurai Pizza Cat action set! Wow!

Sango: Francine?

Mario and Sango looked over and saw Francine sitting in one of the chairs still trying to keep a straight face.

Speedy: What's gotten into Fran?

Polly: Looks like she finally found the Christmas spirit!

Francine turned her attention towards Polly, Guido, Speedy, Mario, and Sango who where just staring at her.

Francine (stands up): Well, don't just stand their staring guys...(holds up bags) its time to open your presents. (Starts to laugh at their shocked faces) No, I haven't taken leave of my senses, I've COME to them. (Stops laughing and looks at them seriously) Guys...thank you for the gift. That...was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me.

Speedy: Aw, that was nothing, really.

Polly: Yeah. Even though you can be a bit impossible to work with at times...we know how badly you wanted that. So we all chipped in and got it for you.

Fran: Thanks. And I want you all to know I'll try to be a better person. To all of you. Starting with a raise in your pay! (Speedy, Guido, and Polly look at each other, amazed. Fran turns to Guido) and Guido...I want to make sure that your cousin is well taken care of...if you'll let me.

Sango: Francine? Can you stay for dinner?

Francine: Well I'd love too!

Narrator: As this special day continued on everyone was in a good mood, and Even the Rescue team showed up to speed Christmas with everybody. Everyone enjoyed the dinner the cafeteria staff made, and afterward everyone sat in the lobby where there was music, and a big Christmas tree.

Speedy and Polly where dancing close together in front of the tree as the others sat down by a table near by.

Speedy: You know, Kitten I have one more gift to give you…

Speedy dashed off as Polly still stood by the tree.

Polly: What is Speedy up to now?

Speedy came back quickly with a small purple box in his hand.

Speedy stopped when he reached Polly and turned to address everyone else.

Speedy: Hey everybody! I have an announcement to make!

Speedy turned his attention back to Polly.

Speedy: Ms. Ester, you've made me the most happiest cat in all of Little Tokyo, and everyday I get to see you face only makes me happier!

Everybody watched as Speedy got down on one leg, and Polly started to blush.

Polly: Oh, Speedy…

Speedy opened up a box and took a ring out and proceeded to put the ring on her finger.

Speedy: Ms. Ester, would you do me the honor of being my wife?

Polly was taken back by the whole moment and stood there in front of Speedy looking at him.

Speedy: Polly?

Polly:…I…I would love to Speedy!

Everybody gave a cheer as they just witnessed the magical event occur.

Sango: This is without a doubt the best Christmas ever!

Guido: Congratulations! (Goes to hug them)

Francine (standing up with drink in her hand): A toast! To Speedy and Polly!

All (raising glasses): To Speedy and Polly! Merry Christmas, may you be happy!

Narrator: Uh...guys?

Guido: Yeah?

Narrator: Well, I haven't said a word for quite a while, and I was hoping…

Francine (giggling): Sure, you can finish it.

Narrator: Great! Ahem…(scene fades away and comes up on Fran walking down the street happily) and so it was said that Francine learned to keep Christmas well. She became as good a friend as the good old town ever knew. And for Timmy, who lived and got well again, she made sure he was well taken care of.

Timmy's voice: Francine!

Francine turns around to see Timmy running toward her on 2 legs, out of wheelchair, and Francine hugs him.

Narrator: And so as Timmy himself observed,

Timmy with a smile: God bless us, everyone.

THE END


End file.
